Marching March
---- | recordcompany=For Life Music Entertainment | catalognumber=FLCF-7085 | colorscheme=Johto}} Marching March (Japanese: マーチングマーチ Marching March) is an ending theme for the Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station. It was used in many of these episodes. Lyrics !Japanese !English |- | lang="ja" | | I know. You know. Enter the city, baby I know. You know. Enter the city, baby I know. You know. Enter the city, baby Everybody is marching in the city. It's a standing ovation Marching March, it's beginning Marching March, they're gathering Marching March, they're forming a circle Right now is an embarrassing session Doing my job well is a good vibration No problem, right? I am charming, right? Come on, when I sprinkle the courtesy, bye bye, yes, yes, yes. What a mess, everyone's smiles are crumpled Just some idiots won't do. It's not easy. Show business: It's my life (woo~) This fantasy is real. The fans would see it (Yeah) Marching from city to city, discovering something new each time, like a virgin Dancing, I can dance, I can sing, and I can even Add show control, which is more thrilling than the bungee Do you understand high tension? The world's coming and going is our territory, riding on the back of the beast The grand ceremony, children needs memory more than material objects (Aha) From the , do the flip twice Twist while flipping (na~), when you land on your ankle Just smile like I decided to decide on entertainment Even if mommy and daddy are arguing Holding back on my tears, I stand on the stage, remaining vibrant everyday Marching March, it's beginning Marching March, they're gathering Marching March, they're forming a circle Right now is an embarrassing session Doing my job well is a good vibration No problem, right? I am charming, right? Come on, when I sprinkle the courtesy, bye bye, yes, yes, yes. It's my job on the stage full of smiles and action I show them everything I got A woman's weapons are courage and charm. It would be a delight, chairman Ride on, ride on, yes, thank you very much The pleasant accompaniment. I'm currently on a meeting. With love and emotion, business will prosper (Yeah) From to London to New York, the whole world is watching Returning from France, I say today's stage is Don't know when we will walk on the red carpet. I'll turn the green over to you, Trinity We will have a higher quality than , and entertain the minority of Akibahara Be drawn by the cheerful ambience made by the Pied Piper of Hamlin Or be fallen into melancholy by the Harlem Blues I don't have time for it anymore, "I can't take it anymore" Don't even say, Don't believe the hype Our showtime has shaken the city. What a mess. I know. You know. Enter the city, baby I know. You know. Enter the city, baby I know. You know. Enter the city, baby Everybody is marching in the city. It's a standing ovation Marching March, it's beginning Marching March, they're gathering Marching March, they're forming a circle Right now is an embarrassing session Doing my job well is a good vibration No problem, right? I am charming, right? Come on, when I sprinkle the courtesy, bye bye, yes, yes, yes. Lalala Lalala Lalala Lalala Lalala Lalala Lalalalala... |} |} Category:Japanese ending themes zh:行進進行曲